


《鬼混》第65章

by GingerSuger



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger





	《鬼混》第65章

“好难受……”   
戚陆显然不知道如何疏解自己滚烫的欲望，他两百多年的漫长生命中这是第一次出现这种感觉，他体内浪潮涌动，喧嚣着要找到一个突破口。  
摆脱了衣衫布料的束缚，但还不够，还远远不够，他只觉得热，下腹炭火一般灼烧着，司予就是他的甘霖，司予的肌肤、毛发、血管......他身体的每一寸就是解药。雄性本能被唤醒，戚陆双手在司予胸膛揉捏着，急躁地咬住司予的嘴唇，唇齿交缠间发出吮吸时的啧啧水声，听得司予羞愤不已。  
“唔......你别......”司予偏头想躲，但戚陆轻松地用一只手捏住他的后颈，更加用力地吮吸他的舌根。  
司予觉得自己如同烧热的煤炭，浑身每个细胞都在噼里啪啦地响，空气被挤压的很稀薄，更要命的是，戚陆下腹某个硬挺热烫的东西嚣张地抵在他的腿心。  
戚陆空出来的一只手反复在司予胸前揉捏着，他用了很大的力气，刺痛感从尖端传来，司予甚至怀疑自己是不是破皮了。  
但是很快，单纯的亲吻和抚摸已经不能满足他高涨的欲望，戚陆喘息很重，胀痛的那根东西在司予腿间来回磨蹭，嗓音粗哑，“好难受......怎么做？帮我......”  
他近乎恳求地看着司予，表情竟然有点儿委屈。司予轻喘着气，一只手顺着他的胸膛往下滑，直到握住戚陆硬烫的器官。  
戚陆呼吸一滞，喉中发出一声压抑的闷哼。  
“就像这样......”  
司予含着他的喉结，舌尖在那颗小痣上轻轻打着转，手指轻缓地抚过那上面突起的青色经脉。  
他睁着眼，不放过戚陆脸上每一处细微的表情。此刻戚陆最致命的地方正被他握在手中，他的手松一分，戚陆就吸一口气，他的手紧一分，戚陆就喘一口气。  
顶端分泌出透明粘液，司予的拇指在圆润的头部反复摩挲，戚陆的呼吸加快，修长的脖颈微微仰起，喉结一动，喉中发出一声低吟。  
他的闷哼就是对司予最好的鼓励，司予近乎痴迷地看着戚陆沉迷于情欲之中的样子——眉心微蹙，平时总是冷静理智的眼睛里染上一层朦胧雾气，细密汗珠挂在他额角，顺着刀削般精致的脸颊线条滑到下颌骨，再掉到肩窝......  
他的血族简直性感的要命。  
突然，戚陆也伸手握住了司予，五指学着他的样子，灵活地上下套弄。  
过电般的快感从小腹“轰”地炸开，司予动作一滞，戚陆却像是不满他片刻的分心，挺动劲瘦的腰身，让自己的东西和司予的手掌摩擦。  
司予惊诧于戚先生的学习速度，戚先生却已经不满足于简单的手指活动，他主动挺腰，咬着司予的耳朵，喘息着说：“快一点......”  
司予在他肩上推了一把，戚陆仰躺在床上，司予跨坐到他身上，双手撑着他紧实的胸膛，低声说：“换个教学方案。”  
“什么？”  
司予笑了一下，身体灵活地下滑，俯身到他腿间。  
直到直观地和那根东西面对面，司予才看到它的尺寸有多惊人，紫红色的柱身上青筋凸起，顶端怒气汹涌地吐出透明粘液，司予用两只手圈住它，拇指在囊袋上轻轻按了按，然后深吸一口气，张口含住戚陆。  
他只是刚吞下一个头，就听到上方传来戚陆急促的呼气声，司予想起平日戚陆冷静理智、衣冠楚楚、泰山崩于前也不动声色的那些场面，而现在，他正因为自己而喘息、勃起、动情。  
司予回忆着看过的那些爱情动作片，学者里面的样子，舌头在头部轻轻打着转，然后嘴唇包住牙齿，一点点、轻缓地把戚陆越含越深。  
顶端即将顶到喉咙的那一刻，生理性呕吐感涌起，司予皱着眉，继续把戚陆整根含进自己嘴里，尽根没入的同时，司予听见戚陆发出一声粗长叹息。  
随着他吞吐的动作渐渐熟练，戚陆的呼吸也越来越乱，每一呼一吸的间隔都被粗重的喘息充斥。戚陆一只手臂撑着床，支起上半身，看着埋首在他腿间的司予。人类双眼紧闭，睫毛湿漉漉的，眼尾泛着一片红晕，双颊深深凹陷，薄红色嘴唇间进出着他的红紫色器官；人类吞吐的动作很费劲，口水把柱身弄得湿淋淋一片，每一次吞入都会发出又细又粘腻的水声。  
戚陆觉得自己就要炸开了，他体内像是被安了一枚强力催情炸弹，引线已经被点燃，腰眼一阵阵地发麻。  
由于尺寸原因，司予没含多久就觉得下巴脱臼一样的酸痛，他吐出口腔里那根滚烫的东西，改用舌头在柱身上轻舔着。突然，下巴被一只手捏住，司予睁眼，发现戚陆双眼赤红，一只手捏着他的下颌，另一只手扶着自己，往他嘴里塞。  
“唔......”  
口腔传来难以忍受的酸胀感，司予刚摇了摇头，戚陆已经开始挺动起腰身，在他嘴里进出。  
戚陆一只手用难以挣脱的力道钳制着他的下巴，腰间一下接一下地耸动着，他沉湎于欲望中，喉结上下滚动着，嘴角抿成一条平直的线。  
司予徒劳地摇了摇头，发现根本挣不开戚陆，嘴里蛮横进出的那个东西越来越烫、越来越胀，口水抑制不住地从嘴角溢出，顺着柱身下滑，淹没在茂盛的黑色毛发中。  
司予下巴酸的要脱臼，生理性泪水从嘴角溢出，他一只手放在戚陆用力耸动的臀上，另一手温柔地包住一边囊袋，轻缓地揉捏了一下。  
果然，戚陆眉心紧紧蹙起，头微微后仰，喉结用力滚动，性器在司予口中狠狠一跳，射在了司予嘴里。  
-  
“咳......咳咳咳......”  
司予来不及躲，咽下了一部分，剩下的都胡乱喷在他脸上、脖子上。  
戚陆胸膛起伏的很厉害，他还没从刚才没顶的快感中回过神来，只是定定地看着手忙脚论清理自己的司予。  
人类不知道自己此时是什么样子，红润的唇角沾着白色浊液，锁骨上也挂了一些，还有刚才被他揉捏的红肿的胸膛......从头到脚都是他的味道。  
“你怎么不和我说一声就......”  
司予嗔他，话还没说完，戚陆倾身过来，低头轻轻吻住他颤动的眼睫。  
司予笑：“不嫌弃啊？都是你的味道。”  
戚陆没有回话，又含住司予的嘴唇，这个吻起初是轻柔的、和缓的，但很快就变得干燥、急切、灼热起来，一个深吻结束，戚陆又重新抵在了他的腿根，比刚才还要更烫、更热。  
司予往他身下看了一眼，歪头笑了笑，然年转身跪趴在木床上，腰部深深地塌陷。  
他就着这个姿势，侧过头，轻喘着说：“戚先生，接下来，还需要我教你吗？”  
戚陆看着雪白臀肉间深红色的一点，那里已经有些湿了，可怜巴巴地一张一合，像是亟待什么东西去填满。  
不需要特别教学，戚陆已经知道了要怎么做。  
他跪在司予身后，双手掰开两瓣臀肉，目光沉沉地盯着那个湿润的入口。  
“进来......”司予把腰塌的更深，发出羞怯的邀请。  
戚陆把自己对准那个湿滑的入口，喘息着用力一挺，重重贯穿了司予。  
最初感受到的只有疼痛感，司予咬着下唇，双腿发颤，几乎就要跪不住。  
他没有想到会是这么疼的，戚陆太大了，尽根没入的一瞬间，他几乎觉得自己就要被撕裂。  
戚陆也不好受，司予那片从未被开拓过的领地紧紧绞着他，快感比掌心、比口腔还要来得更加强烈，他抑制不住自己想要律动的欲望，但司予咬的太紧，他连动一动都困难。  
“慢、慢点......”司予脸色苍白，额头沁满冷汗，“你太、太大了......”  
戚陆额角狠狠跳了一下，他掐着司予的腰，极缓慢地将自己抽出一点，再极缓慢地重新送进司予身体里。  
几个来回后，司予渐渐容纳了戚陆，内壁分泌出更多滑润的液体，把两个人结合的地方糊成湿淋淋的一片。  
戚陆动得很慢，幅度却慢慢加大，他没有多余的技巧，只是整根抽出，又整根进入。  
司予的身体渐渐被这样直接了当的方式点燃，空虚感被无限放大。  
突然，戚陆抽出之后就再也没有动作了，司予的穴口徒劳地开合着，性器颤颤巍巍地挺立着，他又羞又恼，一只手往下想要抚慰自己，手腕却被戚陆蛮横地截住。  
“难受......”司予低低说。  
“想要什么？”戚陆俯身去找他的嘴唇，“想要什么就告诉我。”  
司予扭过脖子回吻她，感受到戚陆的手在他乳尖打转，他硬热的性器前端就在湿滑的入口徘徊，却不愿意进来。  
他是故意的，司予明知道他是故意的，却还是拿他没有办法。  
“你进来，”司予的声音带着哭腔，“想要你......”  
“好。”  
戚陆重重一个挺身，把自己送进了司予身体里。  
“嗯......”  
司予发出一声长长的呻吟，身体被重新充实的感觉舒服的他脚趾都蜷缩在一起，但戚陆却又不动了。  
“你、你动......”司予咬着唇，哀求道，“动一动......”  
戚陆轻笑一声，掐着他的腰，轻轻耸动了一下。  
“还要什么？说清楚。”他还在逼迫司予。  
司予腿根发颤，粘腻的液体顺着大腿内侧下滑，他把头埋在手臂里，低声说：“你不要停，深一点，重一点啊......”  
戚陆终于开始进出了，他力道很凶，撞上来的时候司予险些以为自己都要撞到床头，但戚陆紧紧抓着他的臀，终于开始放肆的侵略。  
地窖里充斥着粗重的喘息和细弱的呻吟，司予感觉自己被浸泡在水里，全身都是酥的、麻的，快感如同山洪般袭来，戚陆没一下都顶到他最深处。  
原始欲望驱使下的戚陆非常凶猛，血族本身就是占有欲极强的动物，他用自己的温度在人类身体里打下烙印，彼此汗湿的头发交缠在一起。  
司予不知道自己射了几次，最后他坐在戚陆腿上，戚陆掐着他的腰上下起伏，这个姿势让戚陆进入了前所未有的深度，司予甚至觉得自己要被顶坏。他后面一阵阵地抽搐，整个人在颠簸中化成了一滩水。  
但戚陆仍然没有满足，竟然愈加兴奋，他侧头含住司予的一块后颈肉，尖牙抵住纤细的血管。  
司予几乎已经失去了意识，环着他的脖子低低地啜泣，戚陆心头一软，收回獠牙，轻柔地在他后颈落下一个吻，然后释放在了司予身体里。


End file.
